You Got Me
by randomnessonhigh
Summary: Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo sail off to the Roman Camp Half-Blood. In their quest, Annabeth feels anxious about finding Percy. Title based on the song I listened to when I wrote this. You Got Me by Colbie Callait- ONE-SHOT


The night sky stretched above the earth like a blanket of glittering jewels. The stars twinkled modestly, though that never stopped people from admiring them. Those fiery balls of nitrogen were a million – even a bajillion light-years away – but all we could see are small diamonds shining against a black canvas.

The sea air was brisk and it sprayed salt, but not all too bad to spend the night out watching the stars. She looked up and wondered, _Where are you? _Her thoughts raced through her mind, a million a second. Even for a super computer that would be a hard task, but for her this was nothing short of second nature. She inhaled deeply taking in the salty sea air. She remembered those times they traveled the sea. Yes, with him. But, those thoughts fled her mind as soon as she exhaled. Now her mind clouded with different worries. _He won't remember you, _one voice in her mind spoke. _Well, his counterpart remembered parts of his past, so why wouldn't he? _Voices contradicted in her head, almost enough to make anyone crumple to the ground and rock themselves to sleep. But, no, she stood staring at the ocean as though it didn't bother her at all.

The ocean was where he'd always feel at home. She tried to look further into the deep trying to search for an answer. Her eyes connected with the dark abyss, traveling deeper and deeper to search for some light. She snapped back, only to realize that the farther she looked the harder it would be to get back.

She sighed. She walked to the front of the deck, then back again, just pacing about as though to find a solution. She stopped midway to the front of the deck. A light had caught her attention. It was swiveling back and forth – a lighthouse perched on top of a cliff. The ship approached it quite fast, turning to avoid the cliff and sailing off again. Before it could disappear, she glanced back at it from the corner of her eye: _Welcome to Frisco! _They were close. But why does it still seem so far?

She lost track of time but when she looked up into the heavens, the sky was a gradient changing from blue to a subtle orange just over the horizon – daybreak. She had been up all night, thinking again. But what else is there for someone like her to do besides think? She was hardwired that way.

Soon they would reach their destination and soon she would face what most frightens her. She walked over to the other side of the ship where the steering wheel was, overlooking the rest of the ship, handled by a boy with curly dark hair, a rather brown complexion, and a glint in his eyes that yearned for invention.

There were only four of them in total. One of which was handling the wheel, the other her, that leaves two left. One of those two went towards them. His blonde hair whipping silently in the wind; his electric-blue eyes surged with current and his chiseled features similar to that of a statue of a roman soldier.

He clapped the one at the steering wheel on his back and told him to go and rest, for they would have a long day ahead of them. True enough, it would be a long day: search and rescue – if there was any need of rescuing, negotiations and last, selection – those who will continue with them on their journey.

She sat on the bench behind the wheel and crossed her arms and legs. She looked to her left were hours ago was a lighthouse that shed some light on the deep blue waters.

She looked at the new driver and seemed to calculate his being. She knew that she will lead him to what she wishes to find the most. But, why was it taking so long?

He cleared his throat, as though he would like to say something. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at her expression. He could sense her studying him as though she was trying to extract some embedded information from him. But even he does not know what information she was trying to get out of him. He was a blank slate after all – well, not that much anymore, anyway.

They heard a yawn from below: the last of their group had started to approach them. She had choppy dark hair with braids on either side of her face, but you could never decide what shade or what the actual color was. Her bone structure was delicate but it still beamed with the pride of being a native Cherokee. Her eyes were like Kaleidoscopes or the color wheel, rotating from one color to another.

She patted the back of the driver and he nodded at her. She sat next to the girl who was studying the driver intently.

The sun was right above them now. It must be noon.

The ship had been traveling for days, but it seemed much longer than that. She stopped studying the driver and got off from the bench and started pacing again. Back and forth like a ball at a tennis game, thoughts flew in her head.

She stopped in her tracks when someone caught her hand.

"It's okay; you can try to relax a little. We're near the place. It should take us at least an hour and a half to get there," the Cherokee girl reassured.

She just looked at her and smiled, but rather dismissively.

She told the other that she would go down and rest for a while. As she descended down the steps, she looked at the other stealing glances of one another. She smiled as she turned away from them, musing that once she had done that. But that thought quickly melted resulting into a grimace on her face.

She reached her bunk and dropped like an anvil on the floor. Her arm rested on her forehead and she looked up, staring at the wooden ceiling. It was a nostalgic feeling. This had happened once: she was so weary that she dropped dead on her bunk to rest. She closed her eyes and instantly drifted off into dreamland.

She was in the wilderness, a familiar area that sent shivers down her spine. She had been her before but could not remember where this was exactly. The sense of danger hung in the air making her on edge. Any rustle of leaves or sound that she'd hear made her jump and reach for her knife. But the knife handle seemed to burn as though warning that danger is indeed very near.

Her feet walked mindlessly over ridges and hills. They came to a stop where there seemed to be nothing but white – just a swirl of white in front of her. She touched it. In that brief second she touched it, sensations ran through her senses. The smell of smoke coming from a forgery; the wound of swords clashing with one another; the sight of bronze armor strapped to bodies and even the taste of her own sweat caught in her tongue. Her hand had pulled away instantly. If by simply touching the fog with her hand had bewitched her senses, then what more if she herself trudged through it?

She composed herself first. Clenched her fists and heaved. Without a word, she ventured off into the mist. Then darkness, nothing but darkness.

She woke with a start, instantly bolting upright the very moment her eyes fluttered open. Sweat had dried on her face, but that would be because it was humid. She touched her forehead in thought about the cream she just had. This kind of dream was common among her kind; nothing but warnings or visions to guide their way. She looked at the wall clock that hung near the ceiling: 1:30. An hour and a half had passed. But are they there yet?

Then from outside her door, she could hear footsteps scrambling. Then with a knock on her door, a boy with dark curly hair entered, "We're here!"

The ship was docked by a pier lit by torches on either side. She stood on the deck and below them she could see two rows of three lined up by the stairs leading to their ship like an honor guard. She looked up and saw a white flag raised on their pole, signaling that they were here without any intention of fighting. Her group began to descend the stairs. She followed suit.

They were led into a forest trail, past trees and swirls of mist. A chill ran down her spine. She knew where they were: the same danger that hung in the air not long ago when she was tricked to hold up the sky – Mt. Tam.

She never thought that she'd ever return to this place, but her dream had hinted otherwise. It did not take long before they reached an archway that was as high as the treetops decorated with Romanesque elements. Nothing but darkness stood beyond the archway – or so it seems.

They passed through and darkness did not surround them. The smell of smoke from a forgery filled the air. The clashing of swords to their left and the sight of bronze armor surrounded them. They were finally _here._

They pushed passed scrutinizing eyes; looking at them as though they were a different specie – in a way, they were.

They made their way along a trail with bushes and some trees that lined a path up a hill. At the top of the hill was a white structure similar to what you'd see in ancient times – ancient Rome to be specific.

The guards lined at either side of her group. She went forward and pushed the doors of the building open. The building was open air – hardly any walls, surrounded by white columns with carvings that told a story. At the other end of the building, an animal lay on the floor as thought it was resting.

"There," Jason said, "we have to go to her."

He led them and they followed.

They reached to other end. The animal, a wolf, was at least as large as a baby elephant. It was lying on a red silk carpet with gold trimmings and pillows of the same color surrounded it.

Jason spoke in Latin. The animal tilted its head to his face. Its head was at least twice as big as Jason's. Its eye glowed golden yellow in light. Its fur was burning scarlet. The animal was fierce, but it had gentle mother eyes – the same eyes that can kill you if you cross her or her young.

The wolf simply looked at Jason, but there seemed to be some form of understanding between them. Jason nodded and bowed. They followed suit. They turned and headed for the exit.

Once out, Annabeth asked, "What did she say?"

"She was expecting us," Jason started, his eyes fixed forward. "She said that Juno, Hera, has done a great gamble. It was now time to see whether this will end in friendship or bloodshed. What happens next will either save or bring down the gods."

Annabeth noticed that as they walked, either side was lined with spectators whispering.

"Hey, isn't that Jason?"

"Who are the other three and where has he been?"

"Hey, Jason's back."

They knew Jason, but Jason seemed unfeeling, as though his mind had not registered all the people that have passed.

"Jason, where are we going?" Piper asked as she walked on next to him.

"We'll be in a council. We'll be talking to heads of each legion in this camp; in other words the head counselors. We'll be discussing how to seek out the other demigods of the prophecy."

Jason's expression was hard. Piper simply looked at him her eyes filled with worry, but she could hope to do nothing.

"Well, so long as we're here, can we visit the forges?" Leo asked, his eyes shining with curiosity, as he walked next to Annabeth.

"No, or maybe later…depends on how this'll end up," Jason replied not even glancing back.

Annabeth observed her surroundings as though she were studying her enemies. The camp was definitely different from Camp Half-Blood. It was like a boot camp. Garrisons instead of cabins and everywhere you looked the soldiers were all dressed in armor like they were going to be attacked any second.

She looked on and saw that they were approaching a large army green tent. To its left was a creek that glistened in the setting sun. To its right, down a trail of trees was an arena – no a coliseum, the exact replica of that in Rome.

They entered the tent. Jason told them to stand behind him. He stood in front of a round table with a lodge light above it. The light revealed at least twenty head counselors, but only five stood at the table. They all greeted him welcome back and some clapped him on the shoulder. He managed an uneasy smile.

"So," the one opposite Jason started, "what do we discuss?"

He was big, buff and had a scar that ran from the upper right-hand part of his face down to the left side of his chin. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and his sandy blonde hair covered part of it. He was at least a foot taller than Jason. He was wearing a bronze breastplate over his purple shirt and tattered jeans.

"Well, first, where have you been Jason?" A girl to his right said. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. Piper scowled, but it quickly melted.

She was as tall as Jason with tanned skin. Her black hair tied in a ponytail and swept over one shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top and cameo cut-offs. Her cheek bones were well defined and her arms and legs were trimmed, as though she was a professional athlete.

"Come on, Gwendolyn he can tell us that later. He's probably been on some deadly heroic mission like the usual." A guy on Jason's left punched his arm.

His head was shaved and he had black beady eyes. He was shorter than Jason but buffer. He wore a plain white shirt with "Metallica Rules!" scrawled on it. His cargo shorts reached just above his knees and around his waist was a tool belt.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm sure Reyna would be happy to know that you're back," a girl next to Gwendolyn smiled knowingly. "She's been worried sick you know. Never stops talking about you."

She was at least six inches shorter than Jason and had a brown bob. Her eyes were chinky and seemed to disappear whenever she smiled. She wore a purple T-shirt and blue jeans with a knife strapped to one of the belt loops.

Piper glared away biting her lip upon hearing that.

Leo just looked at the girl with chinky eyes, while Annabeth studied the room. Why had only five stood at the table? What about the rest of them?

"You seem to be studying us, girl," the one next to the guy who wore the Metallica shirt said.

He was the second tallest out of all of them. His hair was a nice soft brown with bangs and sideburns creeping on the side of his face making him look part wolf. His left arm rested across his torso as it anchored his right. He stroked his chin. He was lean and muscular, built like a runner. He wore a light blue shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were stormy gray.

"It's as though you were not studying us before calling our attention," Annabeth answered. He smirked while she simply looked at him, studying him more closely.

"So," the guy opposite Jason began again, "what do we discuss?"

"First of all, why are there only five of you here at the table?" Jason asked, his voice formal and distant.

"Well," Gwendolyn started, "another prophecy was spoken just this morning. It told of your arrival, '_A hero's return will gather leaders.'_" Her voice was in a trance-like tone as she said it, expecting Jason to crack a smile. Jason was silent. She cleared her throat and went on, "_Fragments, as a threat gathers/ The dove will reveal sight/ Owl and sea shall fight/ A hero rises behind enemy lines/ Blood meets and combines."_

"So how does it justify the fact that there are only five of you standing at the table?" Jason repeated.

"First of, we're your friends Jason, that's why we're at the table," the girl next to Gwendolyn said. "Next would be the fact that it mentioned dove, obviously Venus," she pointed to herself. "Owl," she pointed to the boy standing next to the Metallica guy. "And sea—though we're not really sure about the sea. We only know one person who's related to the sea." She looked around as though it was obvious. "Come on, guys. You know that new kid? Percy Johnson – Jackstone –"

"Jackson," Annabeth choked out. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon – I-I mean Neptune."

"Right," the chinky eyed girl said. "He's only been here for a couple of weeks. Hardly remembers who he is. He's been wandering around the shore near the coliseum most of the time. Reyna's been –"

Gwendolyn elbowed her. "Ow! Alright, alright. I'll leave that for later."

As Piper registered what she just heard, she turned to Annabeth. There was no change in her expression from what she could tell, but she emitted a certain aura – the kind that made Piper uneasy.

"Then, _'A hero rises behind enemy lines'?_" She looked to Gwendolyn.

"I don't know either Hazel. It's hard to say what that line is about. Or even the line that said you'll reveal sight. I don't really know what that's about. Dakota, any thoughts?"

They all turned to the boy with stormy gray eyes. He locked eyes with Annabeth and the two seemed to have a silent conversation. Finally, he said, "You," he pointed to Annabeth. "Where are you from?"

"I think you know the answer," Annabeth said. "You are one who was born from thought just like me. I'm pretty sure you can put the pieces together. And, I also know that you did not just sit around and do nothing for the past couple of months. You searched for Jason and your search has revealed a discovery."

"You're pretty much right," Dakota said, a smug grin on his face. "So what do you call your camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth replied. "We are the demigods born out of the Greek characters of the gods, while you the Romans. I assume you know that there is a difference."

"True," he said, stroking his chin, "we are more battle inclined as opposed to our Greek counterparts. But what do you think the prophecy tells?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and began, "I don't know either. Only the third and last lines make any sense to me. The third may involve you or me in a battle with a child of Neptune, as to why that is, I don't know. The last line says that we must combine forces. I'm pretty sure you were told about the seven greatest demigods of the age being gathered and sent off to fight the giants, right? This is what the prophecy dictates. Despite whatever differences both camps have we have to push them aside unless we want Olympus to fall."

They all looked at Annabeth and Dakota. "Those were my thoughts as well," he said simply. "Though I think you know which among the two of us will have to fight Percy." He looked at her knowingly and she understood.

"So what about the dove revealing sight? What does that mean?" Hazel asked.

"I think I can answer that," Piper stepped forward. "My mother is Aphrodite – Venus in your terms. She told me that I was to determine whether there would be bloodshed or not. But I think that the last line made it clear that there would be not."

"No," Gwendolyn cut in. "The last line says that we have to combine, but in combining we might have to gag each others' brains out before we can actually work together."

"I agree," Hazel said. "So, I guess my sister and I," she looked happily at Piper, "will have to work on how to make sure that the two camps won't kill each other before the war with the giants."

"Yes, that's all fun and all, but when will we discuss how to get the two camps together?" The guy opposite Jason said.

"Well before the summer solstice, that's for sure, Leron. I'm pretty sure you were also told the same deadline, Jason." Dakota looked at Jason, and he nodded.

"I guess that's all with this council then," the guy wearing the Metallica shirt said. "I guess we can go back to training now."

"Hold it, Bobby," Dakota said grabbing him by his shirt's collar. "The rest of you," he gestured to the rest of the counselors behind them, "You are dismissed. Tell your people what we have talked about and remind them to control themselves when we face the Greeks." He said the word "Greeks" as though it was an insult.

The rest of the counselors filed out.

"Bobby, tell them of your latest project. The one that will sail the demigods to Greece," Dakota said as he let go of his collar.

"Leo," Jason nodded for him to come to the table.

Bobby took out a piece of paper from the one of the pockets of his shorts. "Here," he said as he unraveled his plans on the table. It was a submarine big enough to fit forty demigods. It had bunks, and all the other necessities.

"We have the Argo II to sail us," Leo said, looking at the plans. "But that's a pretty nice plan though."

"Well, who said it would be you guys who'll sail to the giants?" Bobby jeered.

Leo ears went red, "Who said you won't just fight back-up pizza face?"

"Shut it jar head. It's not like the Greeks are any good at conquests. Look at what happened to them when we took over."

Leo pounced on Bobby, but he was held back by Piper and Jason. "Yeah, I knew it. Greeks can't fight."

"Bobby," Dakota said, "don't start bloodshed this early. Sorry, it's natural that we try to slit each other's throats once in a while, though I hope we don't make a habit of it." He smiled contentedly to himself.

"Well what? It's not like he was chosen to sail to fight the giants," Bobby muttered.

"Nobody has been chosen yet," Annabeth said pointedly. "There will be another time when the greatest demigods are chosen. Right now, we have to keep ourselves from killing each other." She nodded to Piper and Jason and they both released Leo.

"Couldn't agree more," Dakota said. "You guys stay here and talk—try not to kill each other in the process." He gestured to Annabeth, "Let's go."

Together they went out the tent. It didn't seem fair that there were at least four Romans—and a half because of Jason?—to three Greeks—or two?

They walked down to the right past trees and bushes. They reached the entrance of the coliseum.

"This is where he always is," Dakota said, staring at the crumbling walls of the coliseum. He looked with pity. "He loves the sea so much, just like a child of Neptune would."

Annabeth gazed at the entrance. On the other side was the person she had been searching for. But her fears were also waiting. _What if he doesn't remember me? Jason may have remembered, but he is in Hera's favor. I wasn't._

Dakota patted Annabeth's shoulder, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," her voice was soft.

"Pride plagues us both. You can't use that to hide how you truly feel. Trust me. It is a fatal after all. We're both children of Minerva. We're smart enough to think of something." There was something about his tone that made Annabeth uneasy. Some form of mocked reassurance, she thought.

She felt as though she was being patronized for being born out of the Greek aspect. The aspect that was more passive as compared to the Romans. She took a step forward and made her way to the entrance.

"Yes, we are children of Athena," Annabeth started. "In which case, we know when we're being demeaned. Don't take us lightly, Roman." Her voice rang throughout the entrance. "Like any other child of Athena, you must be wise on how you treat others unless you want a fight." He smirked and she ran through the entrance hall.

If she wasn't in a hurry to find Percy, Annabeth would've surely took her time down the entrance hall. It had carvings of battles and other halls connected to it. It even had a gift shop filled with gladiator bobble heads. But despite her love for architecture beckoning her to stay, her want to find Percy roared even louder.

She just went straight ahead until she saw a light at the end of the hall. She ran towards it and found herself facing one of the most beautiful vistas she's ever seen. The trees ringed around the edge of the shore and the sea glistened like diamonds under the sun. She crossed the arena and made her way down the shore. She folded up her pants 'til they were right below her knees. She walked to the water and waded until it reached just below the part she had just folded. She bent over and touched the water. It made her feel at home. As if some energy had surged into her veins and made her feel comfortable despite being in a foreign place. She cupped her hand and scooped some water. She watched as the light glistened and danced as the water reflected it.

She sighed and remembered him. This was his turf. She let the water drop from her hands back into the sea. She looked at the horizon and saw the blue sky stretching above them dotted with a few clouds. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn she was just at camp.

She made her way back to the coliseum and unfolded her jeans. She wiped her hands on her shirt and looked up. She found two people seated at the top row at the left side of the coliseum.

Annabeth moved in closely, close enough to see them clearly, but not enough for them to see her. There was a girl with her arm wrapped around a boy's shoulders, trying to comfort him. The girl had exploding curly blonde her kept neat with a headband, but it still looked like a lion's mane. She had milk white skin and a rosy complexion. She wore a white shirt over blue jeans. She could see that the girl had a worried expression on her face. She didn't want to seem like she was eavesdropping considering that that would not be good for they weren't exactly guests at this camp.

She turned her attention to the boy this time. His head had been bowed the whole time she was watching. His dark hair seemed unruly. She couldn't make out the rest of his features considering that his head was down. But she could see he was wearing a white cotton shirt under a blue jacket over dark denim jeans. The girl next him placed her hand on his face and lifted it.

Annabeth choked back a gasp and her eyes finally fixed themselves on the boy's features. He had startling green eyes that could rival the sea. His face was sort of childish yet it had matured. His skin was slightly tanned –_Probably from walking down the beach with her, _Annabeth thought exasperatedly to herself.

Before she could think of something, her body went automatic and acted on impulse – the impulse of probably smacking him on the head with the flat side of her bronze knife or probably pushing him down the bleachers. Whichever one satisfied her sudden bloodlust.

She walked toward them, but neither of them seemed to notice. That really ticked her off. The boy didn't look up, not once and that didn't help her bloodlust. Once she had stopped in front of them, the girl looked up.

"May I help you?" She had an annoyed expression on her face as though Annabeth had interrupted something important.

"Yeah, you can," Annabeth said unable to stop herself. "You can start by stepping away from the boy and going on your merry little way." She really wished that reason would knock her back to her senses or that Zeus would just strike her. Now. PLEASE!

The girl raised her brow and said, "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you here." Her voice was with much contempt.

Before she said something smart again, she held her tongue. She thought for a few seconds and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me." She turned to the boy and said, "Hi. Do you remember me?"

Her eyes locked into his. She was searching. _Where in the Underworld are you, Seaweed Brain? _

He shook his head and said, "No."

No. No? NO? NO?

"Okay," Annabeth said unable to contain her frustration. "That's it, Seaweed Brain."

He looked at her dazed; unable to register what she had just said. "What did you call me?"

"Seaweed Brain," she said through gritted teeth. "It's because your brain is filled with it!"

For some reason, he clenched his fists. "Stop calling me that!"

"Seaweed Brain."

"Stop it!"

"Seaweed Brain."

"I said," he reached for his sword but instead he held his head as though somebody had already struck him.

"Hey, Percy, are you okay?" The girl next to him had her arms ready to catch him.

"I'm fine, Reyna."

"What's up with you?" Reyna shrieked at Annabeth. "This kid's going through a lot and you're not making it any easier."

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said it as though her voice resonated throughout his mind. She imagined that it sent waves searching for Percy. She knew she wasn't a charmspeaker considering she was a daughter of Athena, but she can be persistent.

"I hate it when you call me that!"

"SEA-WEED-BRAIN." Annabeth said with finality.

"That's it, you asked for it. You want a fight I'll give you a fight!"

She led the way down to the arena and he followed. The other girl just watched angrily as though she'd been shoved out of the picture – which is in fact, true.

They were standing face to face. She had a bronze knife strapped to her side. He unsheathed his sword. Annabeth knew that this was not _his _sword. This would be easy.

He lunged forward but she deflected his sword with the flat of her knife. She pushed him off and sidestepped and made her way to his left and slashed at his torso. But the knife hadn't entered. It simply slid off.

Percy looked at what just happened in complete shock. He knew that that should've ended up with blood on his side but it did not hurt him at all.

Instead, while Percy was distracted, Annabeth elbowed him hard in the ribs sending him a foot away from her, his sword was dropped at her feet. _Even the River Styx can't help you with that_, she thought.

"Stand up and fight," she taunted with a smug grin, "hero."

He clutched his side and stood up shakily. "You really are unpredictable, aren't you, Wise girl?" His eyes widened and his free hand cupped his mouth. Annabeth smiled contentedly.

He charged at her fast almost catching her off guard with a low kick that would sweep her off her feet – literally. But one should know that you shouldn't fight with a child whose mother was the goddess of battle strategy. She saw it coming and she jumped, flipped, and landed behind him. She dragged him up by the back of his shirt. He stomped on the handle of his sword and it flew to his hand – well, if he was fast enough to get it. Apparently, Annabeth had caught the sword right before his fingers could close themselves around the handle and for a split second, he felt a charge surge through his hand upon touching her skin. She pressed the edge of the sword to Percy's throat. He could feel her behind him. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw that she held her knife at her side. She had two weapons, he had none. She had brains and he had – let's not go there.

"Why not call the sea?" She said impishly. "You are the son of Poseidon, are you not?"

"Neptune," he corrected. "What do you want from me, Greek?" He said the word "Greek" as though it had a bad taste in his mouth.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes, Seaweed Brain. You _are _GREEK!"

He seized the chance to elbow her in the ribs, but she felt his shoulder move and pressed the blade deeper onto his throat. Then he felt a tingle down his spine. She slipped her knife into his shirt and pressed the flat side on the small of his back.

Immediately, as though a shot of electricity had hit him, he crumpled to the ground, writhing.

"What are you doing?" Reyna shrieked.

She ignored her. He stopped squirming and she held him by his shirt's collar propping him up so that they were face to face. He looked into those intense gray eyes. It's as though they were made of storm clouds, swirling about. A sudden spark in his brain ignited. His legs were steady and he stood straight. He was a few inches taller than her. _Good, _he sighed to himself, but he didn't know why. He inched his face towards hers. She blushed slightly and he felt his face was hot.

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" He spewed it out before he had any sense to think before saying it.

She smiled and laughed. _I love it when she smiles – even in the face of death_, a voice echoed in his head. She brought herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist. The only distance between them was the space between their lips. She laughed before pressing her lips against his. His hand went to her face and caressed it. His fingers caught strands of blonde hair in between them. He felt hot tears trickle down his hand and he wiped the succeeding tears with his thumb. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"So did luck help you remember?" She beamed at him.

"Took you long enough," he said smiling. "I was beginning to worry you'd forgotten me."

She punched his gut. Why does she always do that when he least expects it?

"You really are unpredictable," he said, his voice caught in his throat, hugging his stomach.

"Took me long eh?" She said her brow raised as though she could've just forgotten him instead. Nevertheless, she smiled. "Do you know how worried I was when you just disappeared? I searched and searched but I couldn't find you and found Jason instead—"

"Whoa, who's Jason?" He said defensively.

"—then after hearing what Hera did to him, I wondered if you'd ever remember me, I mean Hera doesn't like me. She sends cow pies after me and—" And she went on and on and on. It's nice to be around her again.

"Hey," Percy said to get her attention but she just kept talking. "Annabeth!"

"What?" She looked at him as though there was nothing wrong. If it was her talking, she never sensed anything wrong.

"It's nice to have you back." He entangled his fingers with hers.

"Percy!" Reyna called from the bleachers. She jumped from her spot to where they were. Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened.

"Whoa, how did you—" Reyna ignored him. She held out her dagger and pressed it on Annabeth's throat.

"Whoa! Reyna it's fine! Annabeth's my girlfriend!" Reyna dropped her dagger.

"Well she beat you up," she said looking disbelievingly at Percy. "What kind of a girlfriend beats up her boyfriend?"

Annabeth got a better look at her now. She was almost as tall as Percy. She looked more mature up close. Her eyes look like Kaleidoscopes changing color whenever the light hits them.

"Reyna took care of me here. I started to remember things slowly," he explained.

"This kid was a mess when I saw him," she ruffled his hair. "Really, I've only met one other kid who was a big a mess as he was."

Annabeth noticed that she referred to Percy as "kid."

"She's been like an older sister to me for the past couple of weeks. Never knew it would actually be annoying to have one. Ow!" Reyna punched his arm.

"Hey, you take care of him," Reyna said turning to Annabeth. "Any girl would be lucky to get a guy like him." Percy blushed.

"I know," she replied lacing her fingers with his. "Let's go. Jason and the others are waiting."

"Jason?" Reyna said her eyes widened and her lips twitched into a smile. "Finally, I've been worried sick about that stupid kid. It's been a while."

Reyna went on ahead.

Percy and Annabeth followed after, hands together.

_A hero did rise behind enemy lines, _Annabeth thought. _He rose from the Roman camp, our supposed enemy. _

But whatever else the prophecy said, Annabeth couldn't remember – well, she didn't want to remember it for now. She was just happy she got her Seaweed Brain back.


End file.
